


Tie me up in ribbons and bows

by myrish_lace



Series: Ties that bind [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Corsetry, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jon and Sansa Are Not Related, Light Bondage, Mutual Pining, Nervousness, Renaissance Faires, Romantic Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-25 21:49:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13221927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myrish_lace/pseuds/myrish_lace
Summary: Jon Snow is still reeling from the experience of lacing his long-time crush Sansa Stark into a corset for her trip to the Renaissance Faire. He's been waiting by his phone ever since Sansa asked him if he'd help unlace her when she came home. He's hoping to work up the nerve to finally make a move. Once Sansa texts him and asks him to come over, the afternoon ends up exceeding his wildest expectations.





	Tie me up in ribbons and bows

**Author's Note:**

> For those lovely people who asked for a sequel to my corset fic, here it is! :)

**Sansa**

    hey I'm back

    still free?

Jon jumped up from the bed. Not that he’d had his eyes glued to his phone. Not at all.

**Jon**

    yep

    should I come by?

**Sansa**

    can't take off this corset till you do

    so...yes? :)

That was flirting. That _had_ to be flirting.

But he hesitated. How well did he know her? They’d met first as lab partners. He and Sansa had gone to the same college for two years, and taken the same chemistry class.

They were serious students, and made a surprisingly effective team. Jon was better at the titration and test tube parts of the class, which he’d swiftly taken over after that crash on the first day. Sansa had paled in horror after she smashed a cart full of glass beakers. Jon helped her sweep up, and handled the glassware after that. Sansa’s lab notes were works of art, and Jon’s weren’t too shabby, either. They were both proud of the A grades they’d earned.

Then Sansa had transferred to a private college in the same town. Normally, Jon would have lost contact with her. He was dreadful at keeping in touch. But Sansa had still texted him occasionally, sending him chemistry questions and jokes about her classmates. He’d done the same. Honestly, she was one of the few people he texted apart from Theon.

Jon ran a hand over his face. The idea of helping Sansa take off her clothes rather than put on an outfit had his stomach in knots. More knots than before.

**Jon**

    so Sansa wants me to unlace her

**Theon**

    again

    why the fuck are you still talking to me

    you're bad at this dude

    I’m not sure she could be more obvious

  **Jon**

    what

  **Theon**

    sansa stark wants to bang you

    you're the luckiest bastard on the planet

    and you don't even know it

 Jon frowned. He wasn’t going to throw himself at Sansa Stark in the course of an afternoon, and he wasn’t going to have sex with her either.

**Jon**

    look I’m not banging her

  **Theon**

    consider this snow

    at some point 

    she’s gonna think you’re not interested

    so you’re gonna hurt her 

    if you don’t make a pass at her

Huh. He hadn’t thought of that. The last thing he wanted to do was hurt Sansa’s feelings. It hadn’t occurred to him that failing to tell her he was interested could disappoint her.

That probably explained his overall lack of a dating life.

**Jon**

    surprisingly insightful greyjoy

**Theon**

    whatever

    go fuck yourself

    better yet

    go fuck her

 Theon could be savvy, but he was still gross. Jon sighed. Theon had convinced him not to leave Sansa waiting, at least.

  **Jon**

    Be there in ten Sansa

  **Sansa**

    ;)

Jon frantically scrolled through his history. Had Sansa sent a smiley face the last time he’d said he’d come over, or a winky face? He checked. Smiley face. Okay, so she’d graduated to winky face. That was promising, right?

Ugh. Time to get in the car. He tried not to fixate on a half-naked Sansa as he drove. He failed miserably, but managed to fly past two stop signs. He pulled up to of Sansa’s apartment – she lived on the first floor of a three-story brownstone  – exactly eleven minutes later.

Sansa met him at the door. Her face was kissed by the sun and the wisps of hair that had escaped her braid were frizzed. She looked gorgeous, but her eyes were strained.

“Hi Jon.” Sansa’s voice sounded tight. As if she was winded. “I’d offer you something to drink, but after five hours in this corset I um, really need to get out of it?”

“So let’s help you do that,” Jon said bravely. _Just helping my crush out of her clothes. No biggie_.

Sansa waved him inside. She took small, stiff steps.

Jon rubbed the back of his head. “Have fun at the fair?”

Sansa nodded absently. “Turkey legs and maypole dancing. Plus people generally in a partying mood, and plenty of costume eye candy.”

Sansa headed over to the lighted mirror and Jon followed. “Not to be rude, Jon, but I need out of this corset like yesterday. You ready?”

 _As I’ll ever be_.

“Yeah. Same basic principle?”

That won him a smile. “Yes. Thank you Jon. Untie me?” Her slender waist was inches from his fingers.

“Okay, here goes.” Jon loosened the black laces and Sansa let out a moan that went straight to his groin.

“God that feels better.” She tipped her head back. “Sorry, did I scandalize you?”

Her blue eyes were dark and she had taken a tiny step backwards. She was holding the corset half on, half off her body.

“Can I, um, help you with the rest of that?” He put his hands over hers on the panels of the corset. They were basically both cupping her breasts now.

“Yes please,” she said demurely. Jon lifted the satin free of her dress, leaving her wearing only an airy white cotton dress that fell off one shoulder. She was cocooned in his arms and he was painfully hard and you only live once right?

He let his hands travel down to her waist. _Okay I'm either going to get slapped, or she's going to kiss back. Start slow._

“So you can slap me if I'm wrong–“

“I didn't know you were into that kind of thing Jon Snow.”

 _Fuck_.

“Are you?” He whispered in her ear, and it was the boldest, most brazen flirting he'd ever done.

“Well I did ask you to tie me up.” she said. A flush crept up her neck and he chased it lightly with his lips.  She tasted like sunscreen and lavender and her hair tickled his nose. Sansa arched into his hands. Jon took that for encouragement and captured her mouth. She reached up and tangled her hand in his hair.

He broke away and nuzzled at her neck. “You drove me crazy, having me lace you into that thing.”

“Well think how I felt. I really wanted you to kiss me Jon.“

She led him over to the bed. Jon leaned in to kiss her again, already missing the contact, but she put a hand on his chest. “Wait, let me make this good for you.”

Jon’s head was spinning. This was already amazing, what was Sansa even on about? Then she gently palmed him through his jeans and he let out a strangled moan.

“Sansa–“

“Just lie back,” she said. Jon did as she asked, his mind dissolving into fragments of sensation, until the sound of Sansa undoing his zipper cleared the fog in his head.

“Sansa, you don’t–“ He sat up. Sansa was kneeling on the bed, tugging his boxers down. This was definitely a recurring fantasy of his, but he still didn’t understand why this was happening, or why it was happening so fast.

Sansa leaned in and pecked him on the forehead. “Trust me, okay?”

“O-okay,” Jon said, dazed and then hissed as Sansa took him in her mouth. The sensation of her tongue swirling around the tip of his cock sent a bolt of lightning up his spine. Sansa brought him closer to the edge with each small motion. He rested his hands in her hair, relishing the silky feel of it. Then she wrapped her slender fingers around him and he was _not_ going to last.

“Oh god, Sansa, I’m – wait, hang on–“

Sansa released him with a wet pop. Her lips were swollen and her cheeks were flushed and _fuck_ , how was this even his life right now?

Sansa tucked her hair behind her ear. “Do you mind if I swallow?”

_Do I mind? Am I in heaven? Am I hallucinating?_

“Do...do you want to?” He tried to gather his thoughts, as much as his throbbing cock would allow. “You – you don’t have to, Sansa– “

“I’d like to, though. Can I?”

“Y-yes?”

Sansa took him again eagerly, and Jon’s eyes rolled back in his head. He let go of her head and fisted his hands at his sides rather than tighten them in her hair. She made a small sound and sucked him harder, until he spilled in her mouth. Sansa swallowed neatly.

Jon was breathing hard, as if he’d run a race. Sansa came to curl up next to him.

“That...that was incredible, Sansa, I don’t know what to say.”

Sansa trailed her hand over his shirt, giving him a chance to catch his breath.

“I had to dress up to get the courage to do this, Jon. Renaissance Faire Sansa can have a few beers and seduce the guy she's crushing on.”

Jon barely had a chance to register the impact of that astounding revelation before Sansa spoke in a rush. “So I trust you and this is a little reckless but I want to experiment with someone and I know you won't hurt me? We were always good lab partners after all.” She smiled shyly.

Jon smiled back, still feeling behind the curve. “Great lab partners. Walk me through what you want, Sansa. I promise I’ll say yes.”

“I...well...do want you to tie me up?”

Jon did, but he was completely inexperienced when it came to bondage. “Can we check it out online first?” Jon hurried on when Sansa’s face fell. “I want to, believe me, I do, but I'm not sure how to do it safely. I just don't want to hurt you.”

She tilted her head. “You want to Google how to tie someone up?”

“Yeah, I want to do it right?”

Sansa’s eyes softened. “I should have remembered you were a by-the-book guy. And I'm grateful. Except...It won't kill the mood, will it?” Her brow furrowed and Jon was overcome by a wave of tenderness.

“Sansa, I’ve had a crush on you for years, you’ve invited me into your bedroom for the second time today, there’s pretty much no way to kill my mood.” _Also you gave me a blow job, but that seems weird to say, and I’m still kind of freaked out about it._ “You could call me up a week from now and I’d be in the mood. I’m pretty much in the mood constantly when I’m around you.”

She exhaled. “Okay then.” They searched around and waded through some cheesy porn, which made them both laugh and broke the tension. Finally they came across a website with some helpful information about the right way to tie knots for quick release.

Sansa opened a drawer in her bedside table. “Can we do it with different ribbon? You’re supposed to keep the lacing with the corset and it cost five hundred dollars.”

“It cost _what_?” Jon glanced over at the fabric that was worth half his rent payment.  

Sansa was too absorbed in rummaging through the drawer to notice Jon’s shock. “How about these?” She held up two short lengths of red ribbon. This was the Sansa Jon knew, always prepared.

“Sure.”

She held out the ribbon, her hand shaking slightly. “I...can I leave my dress on?”

“Sansa, you can leave anything on. You can tell me to walk out that door if you want.“

“You’d untie me first?”

“Of course.”

Jon laid the ribbon aside, then took her face in his hands and kissed her again, nibbling at her bottom lip, until she sighed into his mouth, and held her hands over her head. Jon scrounged around for the ribbon on the bedspread. He found it and tied Sansa’s wrists to the bedpost, using the knot they’d seen online.

He looked down at her, checking in. “Remember these come off in a second.” He needed to know she was comfortable. He also needed to calm his nerves.

He waited until she gave him a small nod, then slipped his hand under her dress and skimmed his fingers up her thigh. Her tongue darted out and she wetted her lips. He groaned involuntarily at how slick she was under her dress. She whimpered and flexed her fingers. He reached up with his other hand and laced his fingers with hers, trying to convey he was right there with her, he wasn’t going anywhere.  She was rocking against his hand and he had his face buried in her neck.

“So lovely,” he murmured. “So wet.”

“For you Jon, all day.”

“I wish I could taste you,” he whispered. Sansa’s eyes were hooded and dark. He stroked her lightly, then harder when she whined and ground down onto his hand. Her hips were circling and her face was flushed. He could feel her tensing and fluttering as her wrists strained against the ribbon. He touched the knot.

“All right?”

“Yes, Jon, please, _more_.”

She shivered and her breath came faster as she got close. He kissed as much of her bare skin as he could, her jaw, her shoulder, the hollow of her throat. He cupped her breast with his other hand and flicked the pad of his thumb over her nipple, watching it pebble under the fabric. He focused on which touches made her close her eyes, and melt into his arms. He bit her earlobe gently and was rewarded with an upward arch.  He’d dreamed about Sansa Stark coming apart for him, but his dreams were shadows compared to the thrill of hearing her stutter out his name.

“Jon I’m...I’m...”

"Yes, Sansa, yes, that’s it, come for me.”

She cried out and clamped her legs together, her whole body going stiff as she kissed him desperately, sucking on his tongue.

Jon worked her through it, then untied the knots. He rubbed her wrists reflexively, checking for marks.  Sansa looked thoroughly kissed, and blissful. Her eyes drooped. Jon settled in next to her on the bed, and she rested her head on his chest.

“We owe Google a debt of gratitude,” he said solemnly, just because he knew it’d make her laugh.

Sansa skimmed her finger over his collarbone. “So what was your favorite part?”

“Can I say this whole day?”

She nudged his hip. “You can, but that’s too easy. I’d – I’d  like to know, if you don’t mind.”

Jon propped himself up on his elbow. Words weren’t his strength, but he wanted her to know how much this meant to him.

“Watching you,” he said softly. “Watching you come, the flush on your cheeks, the sounds you made – I’ve dreamed about it forever, but to see it, it was so beautiful, Sansa.” He tucked her hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful.”

She blushed. “I meant the blow job.” She looked at him curiously, as if seeing him for the first time. “But really Jon – that was your favorite?”

“Yes,” he said instantly. “To be honest...the blow job confused me?”

Sansa looked horrified.

 _Snow, you are officially the worst at talking to girls_.

Sansa bit her lip. “I knew something was wrong when you let go of my hair.”

He took her hand. “No, no, god – look, Sansa, I let go because you took me by surprise, and I didn’t want to pull too hard by accident. It was unbelievable, but I just...didn’t expect it.”

Sansa fidgeted with her pillowcase. “I thought it would sweeten the pot,” she said.

Jon blinked. “Sweeten the pot?”

“I was asking you a favor, after all. I wanted you to get something out of it too. I thought...” 

Jon squeezed her hand. “Hey, you don’t have to talk about it. You don’t owe me an explanation, Sansa. But for the record, I got to be near you today, and then I got to touch you, and then I got to kiss you, and that’s enough to make this the best day of my year.”

Sansa snuggled into his side, content.

Jon kissed her forehead, still shaken – in the good way – about how the afternoon had unfolded. “You know, this was a pretty huge first for me too.”

“Tying a girl up?”

“Okay, a bunch of firsts. I'm not, well...”

“A sex on the first date kind of guy?” Sansa teased.

Jon grinned. “Sometimes not even a kiss on the first date kind of guy.”

Sansa laced her fingers with his. “Can this be our first date?”

“Sansa Stark, are you asking me out?”

“I think I am. Renaissance Faire Sansa is asking Jon Snow out.”

Jon’s heart leapt. “Jon Snow says yes.”


End file.
